Negro y Azul
A narcocorrido band performs "Negro y Azul" (Black and Blue), in which "a gringo boss" named Heisenberg disrespects the Mexican drug cartel by cornering the Albuquerque market with high-quality blue crystal. "But that homie's dead," goes the refrain, "he just doesn't know it yet." Walt heads to Jesse's duplex after repeatedly trying to reach him on the phone. Pounding on the door, Walt attracts the attention of Jane — Jesse's neighbor and landlord — who refuses to grant him access even after he claims to be Jesse's father. A groggy Jesse finally appears: "Come on in... Dad," he says. Walt scolds Jesse for holing up in his apartment and getting high. After learning that one of the junkies who ripped off Skinny Pete is dead, Walt says that he only wanted Jesse to use "fear and intimidation." He didn't want anyone killed. Admitting that he "ain't no Tuco or Krazy-8," Jesse says that he couldn't stop Spooge's woman from crushing the junkie's head because she'd stolen his gun. At the DEA's El Paso office, Hank is the only one laughing when he mocks the idea of drug dealers praying to their patron saint, Jesus Malverde. When he asks his colleague Vanco why the saint's statue sits on his desk, the agent says that it's to help him know his enemy. "I'm Heisenberg," Walt tells Badger, Skinny Pete, and Combo at the National Atomic Museum. Handing over the latest haul, Skinny Pete tells Walt, "Usually I gotta chase dudes down for their money, but today everybody's paying up." People are saying that Jesse killed Spooge, the guys explain, and everyone is afraid of him. Walt doesn't let on that the rumor isn't exactly true. Skyler applies for a data-entry job at Beneke Fabricators, her old employer. When the receptionist gives her the brush-off, Skyler bolts past her to chat with Ted Beneke, the owner. After catching up, Ted offers Skyler her old bookkeeping position. Back at Jesse's apartment, Walt says that they should expand their territory to take advantage of Jesse's newfound street cred. "You are a blowfish," Walt tells him. The blowfish is small, but it scares off more formidable predators by puffing itself up to appear large and intimidating. Skeptical at first, Jesse eventually gets on board: "I'm a blowfish, yeah!" Hank becomes irritated by his colleagues' strategy of kowtowing to a drug informant they're interviewing. "How 'bout you stop jerkin' us off here?" Hank finally shouts at the man, who says that his name is Tortuga, because "He may move slow, but he always wins." At home with her sister, Skyler says that she got a job at Beneke. "Is Mr. Grabby-Hands still there?" Marie asks, referring to Ted. Skyler says that the one-time drunken incident won't happen again. Jesse leaves his apartment for the first time in days. Outside, Jane sketches a tattoo design. She's good, Jesse notes, but he wonders why a tattoo artist has no tats herself. "That's way too big a commitment," she says. While Jesse chats with Jane, a biker rolls by. He shouts "Pinkman!" and tells Jesse that everyone's been talking about him. "Pinkman, huh?" says Jane, obviously not surprised Jesse's last name isn't Jackson. On a stakeout in Mexico, Hank listens as fellow agents mock him in Spanish. His promotion was about politics, concludes one agent, who reassures the uncomprehending Hank that they're just singing his praises. Hank thinks he sees Tortuga in the distance. The team speeds in his direction only to discover Tortuga's severed head mounted on a live tortoise. "HOLA DEA," is painted on its shell. To his colleagues' amusement, Hank edges away, looking ready to vomit. Seconds later, the tortoise explodes. A still-woozy Hank totters over to Vanco, whose leg has been blown off at the knee, and uses his belt as a tourniquet. "Game's changed, yo," Jesse tells Badger, Combo, and Skinny Pete at the museum. They're going to sell meth when and where they want. "I'm gonna be king and you guys will be princes or dukes or something," he adds. They need to recruit more dealers into a layered command structure, "like nachos," he says. "Exponential growth." "We're not charging enough," Walt replies when Jesse tells him his crew is raking in the dough. "Corner the market, then raise the price. Simple economics," Walt explains. Skyler, setting up her office, learns that Ted and his wife split up. "We should have lunch one day. Like old times," Ted says. Jesse, smoking on his back porch while Jane does the same on hers, admits his name is Pinkman and that Walt isn't his dad. Jane says that she doesn't care what his business is, as long as he doesn't do it at the duplex. Jesse invites Jane over to see his new flat-screen TV. The two sit in folding lawn chairs waiting for the satellite dish to acquire a signal. Jesse squirms impatiently until Jane reaches over and holds his hand. Category:Season 2 episodes